The Stolen
by Bronze Star
Summary: Lily Potter was normally a very moral woman but in the early hours of the 31st of July 1983 things change. Femharry/ cas
1. Chapter 1

The stolen

Summary: Lily Potter was normally a very moral woman but in the early hours of the 31st of July 1983 things change. Femharry/ cas

Disclaimer: you're in for a lot of bad spelling, bad grammar, and a whole lot of plot holes. I own noting. This story has been floating around in my head the last few days and just had to be put on paper. If anyone wants to adopt it and give it a good home, by all means take it! I'll never finish it! It's not my best written piece but all I really wanted was to get this chapter out of my head as quickly as possible! It's been bugging me to no end!

31st July 1983

Lily Potter was normally a very logical, moral woman. She always did what was right, even if it was hard. It was why she had been chosen to be a prefect in her fourth year and as head girl in her seventh. It was the reason why she joined the order of phoenix only moments after graduation. It was why she fought. It wasn't always easy but it was the right thing to do, and that was why she did it._ It_ was the _right_ thing to do.

But on the 31st of July 1983 things changed. In the early hours of the morning Lily went into labor. James was away on a mission for the order at the time and the baby wasn't due for another 5 weeks. Everything happened so fast she hadn't the time to floo to Saint Mergo's. So at 5.45 a.m on 31st of July Lily Potter gave birth to a stillborn baby boy.

With a strange kind of detachment Lily cleaned up, took the body of her child, and buried him in a small grove near her home. As she buried her child in the cold, cold ground, Lily began to think. Thoughts that would normally never cross her mind but in that horrible moment, when her whole world was turning to ash before her very eyes, nothing seemed very wrong with such thoughts.

When her task was complete Lily quickly returned to her home and slipped on a cloak with a large hood which would easily conceal her face before Apparating to Gringotts to make a significant withdrawal.

Her next stop had been a little known shop in Knockturn alley which specialized in untraceable transportation. She herself would not have known about it if not for her own work with the order. It was here she Procure a transatlantic Portkey. She hadn't really cared where the port key would take her as long as it was far away. Somewhere that had no connections to the English wizarding world.

By 8 o'clock Greenwich _Mean Time_ Lily potter found herself standing in the small American town of Lawrence. Within minutes she had located the town's local park. Now all she had to do was sit and wait.

And she did not have to wait long. In the little muggle town of Lawrence Lily Potter found what she was looking for. A beautiful young family with 3 beautiful young children. A little four year old blonde boy called Dean and two new born babies. A boy and a girl. Twins. Samuel and Annie Winchester.

Under heavy disillusionment charm Lily watched the Winchesters with avid attention. The small boy, Samuel, was perfect. With dark brown hair that was almost black and muddy green eyes… in her minds eye she could see it so clearly… With just a little adjustment… A pigment altering charm… he would look just like her own baby boy. The only problem was he was a muggle… it hurt to know that such a beautiful child so like her own would not do. The testing Saint Mergo's for squibs had been negative…

Her attention instantly turned to the baby girl... Lily hadn't really paid any attention to the little blonde child tucked in beside the dark haired boy at first but when she let a tendril of her power sweep over the pair her green eyes widened in disbelief. The sheer power of the child was unimaginable. Her power was breath taking. The only other person she had met with power even close to the little blonde girl was Albus Dumbledore! The thought left her momentarily stunned. In those few seconds the family had picked up and turned to go home. Lily followed after them.

Lily spent the day watching the young family. As the day wore on, the aloofness that had settled on her shoulders lifted to be replaced with burning rage. It wasn't fair! This woman had 3 beautiful children. 3 and lily had… she clenched her fists tightly. The woman had 3 children. That was too many in her option. How could she ever give all 3 children all the love and attention that they needed. And little Annie had so much power. She needed to be brought up in proper magical environment. An environment that she and James could easily provide….

That night after Mary had tucked her two youngest children into their cot Lily approached the sleeping children. With the utmost care she lifted the little baby girl into her arms and activated the portkey. At 11.58 p.m. Greenwich Mean Time Holly Jamie Potter came into existence.

Potter's Family vault, Gringotts, august 2001

Holly stumbled backwards away from the pensieve her eyes large and her breathing erratic.


	2. Chapter 2

_The stolen part 2_

A big thank you to all who have reviewed. This story will last as long as I am inspired and have itchy fingers. Suggestions are always welcome but I can not guarantied they will be used. The story will be updated at irregular intervals. I have a busy life and I will always do what I can. If anyone is inspired feel free to use the story as a starting point and take it where ever you want. I write what I want to read I'm not nearly talent enough to write it out though.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

1983 had been one of the happiest and saddest years of John Winchester's life. It was also the year he became a hunter of the supernatural…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

1983 was a big year for John Winchester. In January, Mary informed him that she was expecting. His family would be getting bigger. He hadn't been so happy since the time he had first held Dean.

When he had informed Dean of his future sibling the 4 year old had been so elated that he hadn't slept for over a week and refused to answer to anything other then 'big brother Dean'.

In Febuary of 1983, after Mary had had her second ultra sound, John received more unexpected but welcomed news. Instead of welcoming one new member into the Winchester clan they would be welcoming two. Not only would John be gaining an other son but he would be gaining a daughter as well. That night after they returned home from the hospital John dreamed of his future son and daughter. A dark haired boy, who would look just like him, and a fair haired girl, who would look just like his Mary.

On May second of that year, after an early and stressful delivery, John welcomed little Samuel and Annie Winchester into the family. It was decided to name Sammy after Mary's deceased father and Annie after his own deceased mother. The twins were small but healthy and within a week the twins were let return home.

For a while Life was good for John. He had a wonderful wife and 3 beautiful children. He loved his family with all of his heart but Little Annie was his pride and joy. She looked every inch of his beloved Mary and she had the sweetest disposition of any child he had ever come across. Life was good.

But nothing good could ever last and John truly began to realize this on the night of July 31st. it was the first of many tragedies to strike the Winchester family. On that warm and murky night of July 31st 1983 Little Annie went missing from her cot.

The night had started out like any other. Mary had made Mac and cheese (food of champs) for her two big strong Winchester men (Dean had insisted he was a man once the twins were born) and then fed the twins before bathing them and putting them to bed.

He had watched with fond eyes as his wife sang a soft rendition of 'Hey Jude' to his two youngest children before he had gone downstairs to join Dean in watching an old country western movie. Within minutes Mary joined them before taking Dean to say goodnight to the twins. She had picked Dean up into her loving arms from his place beside his father on the sofa and carried him towards the twin's nursery.

John had heard the frantic scream of his wife at her grim discovery in the twin's nursery. Instead of finding two beautiful babies resting peacefully in the crib she had discovered just one bark haired child. He had ran up the stairs two at a time and entered only to find his dear wife crying on the floor cradling his sons Sammy and Dean but where was little Annie?

There was pandemonium. Mary was inconsolable. She had only left the room for 2 minutes at most. The police had been called. John was torn. Well and truly torn. For the first time in his life he didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't know whether he should stay with Mary and the boys or go and look for Annie himself. He loved his family especially the girls in his life and while he loved his boys but Annie held a very special place in his heart as daddy's little girl.

In the end he decided to stay. His wife and sons needed him. He would let the police do their job and find his little girl despite their incompetents.

There had been a state wide search. Local and national new stations ran the story for weeks. The local police had been stumped. There had been no signs of forced entry and at first the investigation had focused around John and Mary.

John had never been more furious in his entire life. The police had the audacity to even suggest that Mary,

his Mary, had browned their child and that John had disposed of their beloved daughter somewhere. However With no evidence the investigation dwindled into nothingness. Every few years the case would be bragged back up but noting ever came of it... It wasn't until after the death of his wife that John suspected that what abductor of his baby girl might not have been human…

Months went by and John and his family were still reeling from the loss of Annie but Life goes on and John and Mary tried to make life as normal as possible for their two boys. The police told them that it was unlikely they would ever find Annie so they decided that until the boys were older they would act as if Annie never existed. They removed all traces of her from the house. Every photo, every article of pink clothing was neatly packed away and put into storage. But Despite himself and his resolve john kept a picture of Annie hidden in his wallet. The day Annie was stolen from him was the day a large part of his heart was stolen as well.

In the beginning Sammy had cried for weeks without stop at the loose of his sister but as time wore on he slowly began to forget his fair haired sidling. Dean had, naturally, been upset and confused. Where had baby Annie gone? When would she be coming back? In the end Mary had heartbrokenly told her son that Annie had only ever been a bream but Dean (who was even then exceptionally stubborn) never forgot little baby Annie but learned to never mention her again. It upset mummy and in turn it upset daddy.

Just as things seemed to be returning to normal the Winchester suffered anther terrible upheaval. On the dark night of November 2nd 1983, Mary was killed in young Sammy's nursery by a yellow eyed demon…

1983 had been one of the happiest and saddest years of John Winchester's life. It was also the year that he found his purpose. His calling. He became a hunter of the supernatural. After the death of Mary, John acted like a man possessed. He pursued the yellow eyed demon with a passion because he believed he was guilty of two crimes against his family. The cold blooded murder of his wife and the abduction of his daughter. John now had two goals in life. Avenge his wife and to find his daughter. He was hell bent on doing both and he didn't care what he had to do to get results.

September 2001

2001 had been, possibly the strangest year of Holly Potter's Life. She had lost friends and loved ones, lived through the horrors of war, killed a dark lord and…oh yes… can't forget the life altering discovery that she wasn't really Holly Potter and she wasn't the bloody 'chosen one' which opened a whole other can of worms that she really didn't want to think about right now, thank you very much! (A/n: Talks about run on sentences… try saying that all in one breath!)

Holly lightly pulled at a loose blonde curl. It was strange. How she had never noticed before. She didn't look anything like her parents… Lily and James… aunt Petunia had blonde hair so she had always figured she had inherited her blonde locks from the Evans side of the family. Everyone always claimed she had her mother's eyes but now when she gazed at the magical moving photos more closely she noticed that Lily's eyes had been a stunning emerald but Holly's were more a mossy green…

When she had first discovered her mother's pensieve Holly had been thrilled. Finally a chance to get to know the woman who had given birth to her! She had been even more excited to discover that the pensieve was her mother's personal records of her Pregnancy. It had been riveting to watch her parents and their excitement. The choices they made. James wanted to know the sex of the baby while Lily wanted a surprise. James wanted to name their child after his favorite great uncle **Amphiaraus **if she were a boy or **Hypermnestra **after his favorite aunt but Lily had favored Harry and Holly. Holly was, admittedly, grateful that her mother had been the one to name her.

It was just like watching family movies but much more personal and involved. She had seen everything from the construction of her nursery to the monitoring of her movements in her mothers womb. She had laughed till she cried at the antics of Sirius and her father and sadly smiled at the affection she witnessed her parents shared with each other.

Then things went well and truly pear shaped. She witnessed her birth but it wasn't her birth. She watched in confused horror as her mother –

Lily- gave birth to a still born baby

boy. She cringed back at the distressing sight of the anguish in those large emerald eyes and watched in horror as her mother berried the boy in a shallow grave near Godric's Hollows And then apparate to Gringotts before moving onto Knockturn alley where she bought a portkey to America (which really confused Holly 'what's going on?)

Lily had apparated to a town called **Lawrence, Kansas. **The only reason she know this was because the apparition site had been right in front of a large

'welcome to Lawrence. Kansas!' sign.

She closely followed her mother (whom she noticed had placed several heavy disillusionment charms on herself) to the town's small park where they both sat and waited. What was to happen next left Holly well and truly traumatized. She had stumbled away from the pensieve in a state of total and utter shock. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. But the woman…

Mary…

Holly didn't look anything like her mother

Lily Potter but she was a carbon copy of this stranger

Mary Winchester.

Well that's it for now.

In our next chapter Holly's inner Griffindor takes hold and she acts without thinking

__

…


	3. Chapter 3

**The stolen-part 3- in which our hero has an identity crisis**

Thanks you all for all the support.

Disclaimer: I am but a humble fan. If I did in fact own Harry Potter and Supernatural I wouldn't be writing this!

Warning: Bad spelling, grammar, and big ol' plot holes the size of Texas.

Apologies: please excuse the poor excuse of a goblin name. I've never been very good at coming up with names.

A note: this chapter went a completely different way then which I originally intended.

**The Stolen- part 3-**

At first all she could do was sit and stare at her family's _(the Potter's family's?) _vault wall. Absolutely nothing made a lick of sense. Everything she ever thought she knew was a lie. It was funny, for a long time now all she wanted was to be was _just Holly_. She had survived her war, lived with the burden of being a child of prophecy and she had truly thought that now was her time. Her time to be _just Holly_.

It was strange though. Ever since she had discovered that she was _the-girl-who-lived_ and it seemed that no one would ever let her be _just Holly _she had fantasized about being someone else. A normal girl. ..Annie Winchester. She wondered if Annie Winchester would have been an ordinary girl… maybe this was her chance to be Annie Winchester?

10 minutes into her stupor her account manager, a grumpy old goblin by the name of Bluntknock, interrupted her from her pitting party. Bluntknock, like all goblins, was somewhat surly with her but that was ok. The goblins had never really gotten over her, shall we say, unauthorized tour and subsequence acquisition of a somewhat unusual souvenir…

He wanted to review her estate portfolio with her (the reason she had originally come that day) but the very idea of doing something so totally mundane at that moment in time made her snort, then chuckle until it suddenly bubbled over into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. She had just discovered she wasn't who she always believed herself to be and it all seemed completely and utterly bonkers!

"Ms Potter! Really! This is very…"

"Oh no!"

Holly sighed in between shallow breathes.

"Don't call me that!"

He had looked at her as if she had completely lost it, and she had to admit (at least to herself) that maybe she had.

"Then what should I call you?"

He asked, his beady black eyes scrutinizing her over half moon glasses.

She brushed a tear from her eye. (Had she really laughed so hard that she had started to cry?)

"Anything but That…"

She had turned on her heals and left, without a backwards glance, leaving a flabbergasted goblin behind her. Holly Potter was well known for being polite and respectful to everyone regardless of their status or magical heritage but then again she wasn't really Holly Potter now was she.

She had left _Gringotts'_s after that and then she left England. Within 6 hours she found herself in Paris wondering the streets like some lost tourist. By nightfall she found herself staying in very stylish room in a hotel just off the Champs-Élysées.

It was here that she finally had time to sit and think about her next move. Well not think really. She already knew what she was about to do. She had a destination. Lawrence, Kansas. She had 5 names. John and Mary Winchester (her Parents?) and Dean and Samuel Winchester (her brothers?). Then there was Annie Winchester… was she Annie Winchester or Holly Potter. She wasn't sure, but at that moment it didn't matter. She was too tired to think and the dark sweet abyss that was sleep called to her…

September 31, 2001 Lawrence, Kansas.

Holly didn't like psychics. After the disaster one psychic in particular had caused her she had started to avoid them on principle. But after being in Lawrence for over a month she felt she had no other choice. It seemed all roads lead to Missouri Mosely.

Her search had started out all right and she found it somewhat ironic that her new laptop, of all things, had quickly become her new best friend. She had found the countless articles of her abduction on the net and read them all with morbid curiosity. From the articles she had discovered the address of the Winchester family, and utilizing her Gryffindor courage, she approached the house on the same day only to discover, to her disappointment, that the Winchester family no longer lived in the house, and hadn't for nearly 17 years. The current owners didn't have any forwarding address.

She had spent the rest of that evening knocking on doors looking for anyone who know anything about the Winchester family. What she discovered disturbed her.

"The daughter, went missin'"

One particular woman informed her with a strange eagerness for gossip that she had, until now, only ever seen in her aunt.

"People said that, the wife, Mary Winchester killed that poor little thing, Annie I think, and then a few months later…"

She leaned forward, her voice lowering to an excited whisper as if she was about to divulge some terrible conspiracy.

"John Winchester Killed Mary."

For a moment Holly's blood ran cold but she quickly quieted her frantic heart. It was just gossip. Aunt Petunia liked to gossip. The wizarding world liked to gossip. Lord knows what god awful things were circling the rumor mill about her back in England. She decided then and there that she'd have to take everything she heard from this woman with a grain of salt.

"Was he ever charged?"

She found herself asking in a calm and pleasant voice. The woman looked at her with large eager eyes.

"no, the official story is that she died in an electrical fire, but my Jake was a fireman working that night and he said that electrical fires start in the walls not in the ceilings and the body was never found, burnt to a crisp…"

Over the next few weeks she had heard the same story over and over again. From what she could gather after the loss of his wife John Winchester had taken his two sons and left Lawrence never to be seen again. Well almost. One other name did pop up from time to time. It seemed John Winchester would return to Lawrence periodically and visit with a local psychic…

And that was why she found herself in the sitting room of one Missouri Mosely. Psychic. She wasn't hard to find. She was listed in the phonebook.

Missouri had taken one look at her standing nervously on her front boor step and nodded her head to herself in self satisfaction before saying in a strong clear voice

"Your late Annie Winchester… or do you prefer Holly?"

hey hope you enjoyed! Suggestions are always welcome. I'm kind of proud of this chapter. I think it's the best I have written so far. So review if you can find the time and tell me what you think. Thanks once again for reading!


End file.
